


Baby steps

by Cinesha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC, PTSD, terapi
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinesha/pseuds/Cinesha
Summary: Det er et one-shot om en mand, Mikkel, der taget til terapi for første gang, hvor der så sker nogle ubehagelige ting.Er også på wattpad.





	Baby steps

Jeg tager en dyb indånding, mens jeg står foran døren til min første terapisession. Jeg er lidt nervøs, hvilket er forståeligt, jeg skal til at grave både følelser og minder op, efter så lang tid hvor jeg har ignoreret dem. Jeg overvejer om jeg ikke bare skal vende om og tage hjem, det er jo ikke noget alvorligt, det er bare minder. Jeg puster langsomt luften ud, og tager i håndtaget, og åbner døren. Jeg kan mærke den varme luft, som en kontrast mod kulden jeg kommer fra. Jeg går ind, og lukker døren bag mig. Terapeuten kommer ud af en dør på min venstre side, det er en kvinde, og hvis jeg skulle gætte, ville jeg sige, hun var midt i trediverne.

"Hej, er du Mikkel?" Spørger hun med en venlig stemme, hendes beroligende stemme fjerner noget af min nervøsitet.

Jeg prøver at svare, at sige 'ja det er mig' men ingen ord kommer ud af min mund, ordene er fanget, så i stedet nøjes jeg med at nikke. Hun smiler venligt til mig, og gør tegn, til at jeg skal følge efter hende, ind ad den dør hun lige er gået ud af. Jeg hiver lidt på mine ærmer inden jeg langsomt følger efter hende. Det er første gang jeg har indrømmet, at jeg har brug for hjælp, fra en der ikke er mig selv.

Stolene vi sætter os på, er placeret lige overfor hinanden, ved siden af det store runde bord, der har 2 tomme glas, en vandflaske og et ur oven på det.

"Så hvad er det, du gerne vil snakke om?" Hendes stemme bringer mig ud af mine tanker, jeg kigger skarpt op, og får øjenkontakt med hende.

Jeg synker klumpen i min hals, og smiler nervøst til hende.

"Er du tørstig?" Spørger hun mig, mens hun hælder noget vand op i glasset tættest på hende.

"Ja tak," siger jeg, mens jeg nikker med hovedet, og holder øje med glasset, mens det langsomt bliver fyldt med vand.

På bordet ser jeg en firkantet klods, eller hvad det nu end er, og jeg undre mig kort over hvad det er for en ting, og hvad det er den gør. Jeg kigger over på hende, da jeg ser hende række et glas ud til mig. Jeg tager glasset, og giver et lille nik af taknemmelighed, imens jeg tager en lille slurk af det kølige vand.

"Du skrev i din mail, at du har problemer med tillid. Hvordan kan det være?" Spurgte hun mig, mens hun kiggede ind i mine øjne.

"Jeg ved ikke; det kan være på grund af Klaus?" Jeg får det til at lyde som et spørgsmål, mens jeg trækker på skuldrene. Jeg undviger hendes øjne ved at kigge ned på mine beskidte kondisko, der godt kunne trænge til en ordentlig rengøring.

"Klaus?" Jeg kan høre på hende, at hun venter, på at jeg fortæller hende, hvem det er, Klaus er.

"Klaus, han er min bror." Siger jeg, og tager en dyb indånding, som om det var noget af det sværeste at sige, men det er han jo, han er min bror.

"Og hvad har han gjort imod dig?" Jeg kan ikke kigge væk, imens hun kigger på mig med sine dybblå øjne, som nærmest borer sig fast.

"Århh du ved, ik' så meget, det normale søskende stof. Går jeg ud for." Jeg griner nervøst, og kigger ned på mine ærmer. Hun løfter et øjenbryn ad mig, og jeg fortsætter.

"Der var engang- da jeg var ti, min bror er syv år ældre end mig, hvor vi sad, og spillede på øh, på play station." Jeg synker klumpen, jeg kan mærke, er ved at blive formet i min hals, og samler benene under mig. Min mave opføre sig underligt, som om jeg ikke har fået mad i flere dage.

"Vi begyndte at skændes, jeg kan ikke huske, hvad det var om- sikker noget dumt. Som om der var noget, der bare klikkede inde i ham, som om det hele bare faldt på plads for ham." Jeg bliver opmærksom på min vejrtrækning, den er så tung, at det føles som om jeg har løbet et maraton.

Jeg kan høre en ringen i mine ører, og jeg kigger op, men det er ikke terapeuten der kigger tilbage på mig, det er min bror. Pludseligt, føles det som om, jeg er blevet en lille dreng igen, ikke den voksne mand jeg er. Jeg kan høre råben, og er uklart bevidst over, at det kommer fra min bror og jeg, men det er meget langt væk, som om jeg ikke er mig selv længere. Jeg er godt klar over at det er et minde, det er sket for lang tid siden, men det føles som om, jeg er her, som om det er virkeligt og ikke bare inde i mit hoved. Jeg ved hvad der kommer nu, jeg prøver at løfte armen, men han tager fat i det med et bidende grib, jeg kommer til at få mærker. Jeg bliver jaget ud af mine tanker, da jeg mærker en overvældende smerte på toppen af hovedet. Jeg prøver at komme væk, men det er nyttesløst, han er stærkere end mig.

Jeg græder og skriger som aldrig før. Jeg beder ham stoppe, men han lytter ikke, bliver bare ved med at slå mig med controlleren, ikke kun på mit hoved, men hvor end han kan nå hen.

Lige pludselig er der stille, ikke en eneste lyd. Men så hører jeg en stemme, den er meget langt væk, men den er der.

"Mikkel, Mikkel, det er et minde, det er ovre. Du er der ikke længere," en hånd bliver lagt på mit lår og jeg viger instinktivt væk fra den.

Slam, og jeg sidder på gulvet, og kigger forskrækket op, men det er ikke min bror Klaus, det er terapeuten, der er over mig. Hun kigger bekymret på mig, og rækker en hånd frem til mig. Jeg tager fat om hånden, og rejser mig langsomt op. Jeg trækker stolen tilbage på plads igen, og sætter mig ned.

"Ved du, hvad det var, du oplevede lige nu?" Hun spørger mig som om hun forventer, at jeg siger nej.

"Ja det gør jeg. Det var et flashback," fra min barndom har jeg lyst til at tilføje, men holder det i mig selv.

"Det er korrekt. Det var et flashback, du havde. Om din bror?" Jeg stivner, hvordan ved hun det. Hun prøver at få det til at lyde som et spørgsmål men det ender som en erklæring.

Jeg nikker følelsesløst, og fortæller hende, hvad der skete. Under hele fortællingen siger hun ikke noget, hun lytter bare, hvilket er præcist, hvad jeg har brug for. Hvis hun afbrød, ville jeg nok ikke kunne fortsætte. Når jeg har fortalt hende det hele, sidder vi i stilhed i noget tid. Det er som om, hun ikke helt ved hvad hun skal sige. Det ved jeg heller ikke.

"Jeg ved, det krævede meget af dig, for at kunne fortælle mig det." Jeg kigger ned på mit ærme, og ser at jeg har lavet et hul i det.

"Er du klar over hvad du kan gøre for at få det bedre?" Hun kigger undrende på mig, og jeg ryster på hovedet.

"Okay, du har allerede taget det første skridt imod forbedring, og det er at åbne op til en, du stoler på, eller i hvert fald en du ved ikke vil dømme dig." Jeg nikker ad hendes ord, for at signalere, at jeg har hørt hende.

"Det ser ud til, at tiden er gået nu, men hvis du har brug for det, kan du ringe og lave en aftale," Vi rejser os op, og hun følger mig ud til døren. Vi giver hånd, inden jeg går ind under den mørkegrå himmel, for at tage hjem.

Jeg låser døren op til min et værelses lejlighed, og går ud i køkkenet. Jeg står i lidt tid og bare kigger, jeg kan høre tiden går fra tikkende fra mit ur. Jeg åbner den øverste skuffe, og kigger ned på knivene.


End file.
